


Hunting For Clowns

by FishBaitt



Category: IT (2017), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishBaitt/pseuds/FishBaitt
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester find themselves in Derry Maine, the recent cases of child disappearances caught their eyes and they had to see for themselves.





	Hunting For Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a heavy edit of a story on tumblr.

You heard a few knocks on your door, you glanced back at your sink with a sigh and got up from your chair making your way to the front door. You knew you probably looked like a total mess, your hair all over the place and dark circles around your eyes. You hadn’t slept the night before because Pennywise, a friend of yours, decided that he wanted to speak to you all night. You opened the door to see two men in suits, you raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Good evening.” You rasped.

The taller man smiled and the green eyed man fished through his suit for his badge, "I'm officer Cain and this is my partner officer Thompson. We have a few questions about recent disappearances going around, may we come in?” He asked.    
  
  
You looked at both of them for a second before nodding and opening the door wider. Both men walked in and looked around the room they were in. 

“Okay, can you tell me where these kids might have been taken?” Green eyes asked.   
  
  
“I've heard things about the sewers, you could try checking those out.” You asked. Thompson looked nervously at Cain.

“The sewers?” Cain asked.   
  
  
You nodded, "I don't know much about it though, just the stories." That was a lie, you knew plenty about the disappearances and the sewers. You knew exactly who and what they were looking for, you didn't say that though. "Can I come with you?" You ended up saying, shocking the two men.

  
 “Uh…I don't think that'd be too safe.” Cain said with a nervous tone.   
  
  
"I've lived in this town my whole life, I've heard just about anything I can hear about these things happening. I want to see this stuff for myself." You defended. Cain looked at Thompson who shrugged.   
  
  
"They've got a point." He responded.  
  
  
"Thompson…will stay at the motel and do more research just in case.”

You got dressed in a sweater and jeans, “Sounds good, I'm ready to go if you are.” You said to them. 

You went outside your apartment and pointed to an opening in the sewers, "Any opening to the sewers would be good to look at, going in could be risky but if you really are willing to do that I want to come with you. Trust me I don't just know my way around this town but the underneath as well." 

Cain gave you a confused look and you continued explaining what you meant, "My father used to have me study maps of the whole town and the sewers, he was very obsessed with things like the end of the world and anything that had to do with survival."  

“Okay, we’ll check again later tonight and tomorrow.” Cain said.

 

* * *

 

It was the next day and both officers were back at your apartment. Thompson seemed a little nervous looking at all your Pennywise drawings and paintings that the said clown had given you. “I can make some tea.” You said, accidentally startling Thompson.   
  
  
“That'd be nice, thanks.” He said, still looking at the paintings of the clown. “Sorry about all of these, they were given to me by a friend” You answered before scuttling to your kitchen. You listened in on their quiet conversation while you walked around preparing the tea.

  
“Sam, will you be okay?”   
  
  
“Uh…yeah. I’ll be fine.”   
  
  
“I think…whatever this… _thing_ is might be in contact with them, they've been lying to us since they opened their mouth.”   
  
  
“What?”  
  


“Well… They fidget a lot and don't even look directly at us when they talk about the things going on. It's all too suspicious to not be a lie. I personally think what ever it is might have her under some kind of spell bullshit.” Cain said, “So if she finds out we’re actually trying to kill what ever it is, she might go…berserk.” He continued.   
  
  
“I get it Dean.” Sam responded.  
  
  
“So…maybe not get her involved-”   
  
  
"I get it, she likes this thing, what ever it is.”  
  


“Just saying.” He said, putting his hands up.   
  
  
You furrowed your eyebrows 'Sam and Dead?', they talked like your dad did, like hunters. You've heard those names before as well, your dad spoke a lot about two hunters with the same names.   
  
  
You gathered up the finished cups of tea and took them to the kitchen, “Tea is ready.” You said and they both jumped, you smiled apologetically.  
   
  
“Thanks, (Y/N).” Dean said.

 

* * *

 

Both men went back to the motel they were staying at, leaving you alone for the night. You could hear clattering in your drains again, the sounds begging for your attention. You knew what it was already and made your way to 29 neibolt street, Pennywise wanted to see you. You got dressed and made your way to the front door, closing and locking it behind you. You walked down the street quietly along the grass.

You didn't hear the footsteps that followed and if you did you just assumed it was Pennywise trying to scare you, you were wrong though, Sam and Dean stayed parked near your apartment waiting for you to make a move and now they were following you to where you were going. All you could hear though were occasional footsteps and Penntwise's voice whispering in your head, telling you were to go even though you already knew the way.  _“(Y/N)…I’m waiting.”_ You heard him rasp.

You smiled to yourself when you heard his voice and you continued down the road. Once arriving at the house you made your way up the rotting stairs and your hand hovered over the doorknob until you heard a voice yell behind you glancing away from the door you saw Sam and Dean, "(Y/N) Don't!" Dean's voice yelled from the fence. 

As he said that  the door opened with, the sound of old hinges groaning and a pair of arms wrap around you. Looking up at the person holding you you saw the yellow gaze of Pennywise staring directly ahead,  
  
  
“Let her go, clown.” Dean said.  
  
Pennywise just snarled but then laughed, making Sam shake. “I’ll just feed on the fear of Sammy and I’ll be off.” You were about to protest but you started to feel yourself drift off, Pennywise was causing you to fall asleep. 

“I lured her in here to feed off of the fear of the moose that I knew would follow, then I’ll have to go off to hibernate again.” The clown said.   
  
  
“Just let her go.” Dean said, he knew it wouldn't work though.  
  
  
“I’m not going to take her with me, she's safe when with me but I won't be able to protect my little human while I'm gone.” Pennywise said to the boys.

The boys saw the clown shift into a human looking form, his lips hit yours roughly which caused you to jump awake. You found yourself i n Dean’s arms and the clown was no where to be seen. “Lets get out of here.” He said and carried you bridal style away from the house.

Sam and Dean were about to leave in the morning, you thanked them for helping you and Dean snickered. “And maybe helped Sammy on the side.” He said, patting Sam on the back, causing Sam to glare at his brother. “Oh, here. I thought you might want this.” Dean said, digging in his car trunk.

He threw you a doll of Pennywise the Clown. You looked to him and he smirked. “We found it while we were investigating that old house. After meeting you, I thought you might need it.” Dean answered. You chuckled. 

You waved them goodbye and went back into your apartment. Setting the doll next to the art that Pennywise had given to you. Twenty seven years will be a long wait.


End file.
